zoes_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe meets Power Rangers the Movie
This is the third episode of the first series. Part 1 It started when Emperor Grumm is looking at the crystal ball. He was looking for the ancestor of the Omega Ranger. Suddenly, he saw the image of Zoe Wilding. He asked Lord Zedd to find her. Meanwhile, Leatherhead told Zoe that he was pleased meeting with her old friends. Then he noticed that Zoe have customized her motorcycle she found in the yard. Zoe called this "Omega Cycle." Leatherhead looked down. Zoe asked him if he's okay. He looked up and said, "Yes, I'm fine." Zoe smiled. She said goodnight to him as she's off to bed. While Leatherhead is sleeping, he had a nightmare. In the nightmare, he heard Zoe screaming for help. Then he saw five figures in shadow hurting Leatherhead. Then the female figure said, "Wake up Leatherhead, you're having a nightmare." Leatherhead was in animal rage and grabbed Zoe's wrist. Zoe tries to wake him up, but he picked her up and slammed her to the ground. Leatherhead woke up and believed that he killed Zoe. Emerl II, Sandy and Mandy saw him and Zoe. Leatherhead placed Zoe down and runs away. Emerl II checked on Zoe and told the girls that she's out cold. Leatherhead suddenly been kidnapped by some minions. The next morning, Zoe woke up in her bed. Then she remembered Leatherhead has been blinded by his animal rage. She saw a note on the table. She read it. While the others are sleeping, Zoe decided to take Omega Cycle outside. She sat on it, puts her helmet on, started the engine and rode off to find Leatherhead. Part 2 Zoe arrived in the city called Angel Grove. She took off her helmet and heard the six teenagers are sky diving. Afterwards, Zoe walks towards the six teenagers, two girls and four boys. One of them is called Tommy Oliver. He introduced himself and his friends to Zoe. She hopped back on her Omega Cycle and rode off. A couple of nights later, Zoe had a hamburger and fries for dinner. She finished her soda and chucked the cardon on the floor. The male voice said, "What brings you here, young one?" It belonged to a humanoid dog called Doggie Cruger. Zoe looked at him. "A half dog half man? What's next, an ugly villain with a bad breath?" Doggie told her it's not neccarry to insult a person. Zoe apologized and told him she was looking for her friend. She asked him if he saw her friend. Doggie shook his head as the answer. She asked him why he is here. Doggie told Zoe that Ivan Ooze is about to get rid of parents that has mind controlled by his ooze. He asked her to help him and she said yes. Zoe and Doggie arrived in the city, later that night. What they discovered is everything was on fire and some builidngs are falling. Then they meet up with the Power Rangers. Suddenly, they saw two giant metallic monsters. The Power Rangers have got the Megazord. Doggie transformed into a Shadow Ranger. He asked Zoe to stay, however she decided to say, "Go Go, Morphin'!" And she transformed into a Purple Ranger. Part 3 Zoe and Doggie went on the her Purple Megazord. They teamed up with the Power Rangers with their new Megazord. And they were fighting against the first monster. The second monster is fused with Ivan Ooze. The two Megazords flew up as they carried Ivan Monster to space. They chucked him to the strong meteorite. Zoe and Doggie shook hands. And the power rangers went to their party to celebrate their victory. During the party, Doggie told Zoe that he defeated Emperor Grumm before Zoe came to Angel Grove. Suddenly, a mobile started ringing. Zoe picked up the phone and answered it. The caller has a deep voice. He told Zoe that he had a little job for her. She took the job but asked him what he wants her to do. He told her that Dr Eggman is about to awaken the porject his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He wants her to stop Eggman to activate the Space Colony ARK. Then he hungs up. Zoe puts the phone away and looked at Doggie. He nodded. She puts her helmet on and rode off to the new location.